Tahu (Earth-4001)
Tahu is the Toa Mata of Fire, who once resided on Mata Nui during his time as a protector of the island and later became a Toa Nuva after his exposure to Energized Protodermis. The cunning and sometimes hot-headed leader of a group of Toa, Tahu brought his team through many battles against Teridax and his fearsome legions of Rahkshi and Bohrok, protecting their world from whatever threats came their way. In their final mission, Tahu and the Toa Nuva journied to Karda Nui, where they fought against a group of Makuta. After narrowly escaping death by an Energy Storm, the Toa Nuva returned to Metru Nui, having seemingly fulfilled their mission. Yet upon Mata Nui's reawakening, Teridax had slipped into his body and gained complete control over their universe. Now in possession of the Matoran Universe Robot, Teridax went to Bara Magna, where he confronted Mata Nui in an effort to destroy him and the entire planet. In the midst of the battle, Tahu emerged onto the planet alongside many of his allies. Upon his arrival, the Kanohi Ignika transformed him into a weaker Toa Mata form, although this allowed Tahu to don the Golden Armor and destroy Teridax's growing army of Heat-Vision Rahkshi. Following Teridax's death and Mata Nui's return to the Ignika, Tahu declared that a new era shall begin on Spherus Magna. History The history of Tahu prior to 2553 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality Tahu is the leader of the Toa Mata/Nuva, but is also the fiercest and the most feared. His ideas sometimes clashed with Kopaka's, however they had a mutual respect for each other. His flaming temper could make him hotheaded and irrational at times. Since he has the least patience of the Toa he would jump into a situation without thinking, which could get him, and the other Toa, into a predicament. As time passed, Tahu began to mature and listen to his team more. He is, however, very courageous and fiercely protective of his comrades. Powers & Tools Tahu is a Toa of Fire, and therefore could command fire with his will, withstand extreme heat, create structures from fire, heat the air around him or suck the heat inside himself, emit blasts of fire at enemies, create fire, make sand into glass, and melt many substances. He didn't work well near, in, or under water, though when he received his Magma Swords, he could surf on lava. Tahu's main Kanohi mask is the Hau, the Mask of Shielding, which could shield against any known attack. It does not work against ambushes or surprising blows. When Tahu transformed into a Toa Nuva, his mask turned into an enhanced version of the Mask Of Shielding. He could use all six Kanohi Nuva as a Toa Nuva, but after the Battle of Ta-Koro during the the Quest for the Seventh Toa, his Suva was consumed by lava, and his Kanohi Nuva with it. Tahu carried a Fire Sword as a Toa Mata, and as a Toa Nuva, carried two Magma Swords which could be connected together to form a lavaboard. These tools were used to focus Tahu's innate powers. Tahu's former tools as a Toa Mistika were a Rotating Blade and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. After being devolved back into a Toa Mata, Tahu regained his Fire Sword and now wears the Golden Armor, which grants him the powers of Kraata, such as Heat Vision. Trivia *In the Maori language, Tahu means "burn". *He is currently a Toa Mata due to the Mask of Life's power. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Toa Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Toa Mata/Nuva members (Earth-4001) Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Fire Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Force Field Generation Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Heat Vision Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Memory Loss Category:Versions of Tahu